War On Titan
by Third-Sin-Wrath
Summary: The world is in chaos, trapped between two sides,those who wish to conquer the world,the institution known as Titan,and those who want to protect it,Trinity Barrier(or Three Walls All formerly existing countries have fallen and more than 7/8 of the population have fallen. The remaining population has formed several settlements,each training the youth to fight Titan. ErenxAnnie
1. I

The sun began to rise, the exhausted grunts of a lone trainee echoing throughout training field S Alpha. He pulled his chin above the bar, his toned arms burned from hours of training. The trainee was around sixteen years old. He is average height with an average build, although he is very muscular. He has dark brown hair and emerald-green eyes that shine with a lot of intense emotion. He has a somewhat tanned complexion with sparse and often furrowed eyebrows that at first glance make him look troubled or annoyed. He wore his branches standard military equipment, minus his jacket which lay beside the pull-up bar. His tan jacket has an image of wings, one blue and one white, on its back and over his heart. His name was Eren Yeager; Rank E Level 3. In his branch he is rated as the fourth highest trainee, but overall he is rated number five.

"One hundred and ninety-nine." He groaned. In truth he should have quit training hours ago. He should have went back to his individual barrack and gotten some rest straight after supper. Of coarse that is what he hadn't done. Instead, like usual, he had stayed past training hours to try and raise his position in the overall trainee ratings.

His instructors know he does this. At first they had stopped him. Although after numerous attempts of them trying to stop him they finally gave up and just decided to give him a key to the fences and allowed him to train whenever he felt like, as long as cleaned up after himself and didn't damage equipment.

Eren made an effort to pull himself up one more time. His hands let go of the bar and fell to the ground. He lied on the ground spread out. His chest rose and fell rapidly. He breathed heavily as the sun climbed higher into the sky. It wasn't long before Eren heard the alarm that signaled all trainees to wake up.

"F...Fuck..." He cursed as he picked himself up slowly. He stumbled a little bit before he picked up his jacket. He began walking to the mess hall as he threw his jacket over his shoulder lazily. Eren stepped to the gate and stuck the key into the door's lock. He unlocked and stepped out of the training field once he heard the buzzer that signified the door was unlocked sounded. He glanced up as he closed the door. The light above it switched from red to green, indicating that the entrance had auto locked like it was supposed to.

Eren slowly made his way to the mess hall, his every muscle sore from the nearly constant exercise. He rubbed his sore shoulder constantly as he continued walking. He walked by himself for about thirty minutes before he heard his name called out.

"Hey Eren!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Wait up!"

Eren turned to see his childhood friend running up to him. He is short for his age, which is 15, with a small build. His round face is framed by his blond coconut shaped hair. He has large expressive eyes, blue as the ocean he had always dreamed of seeing. He was wearing the same outfit as Eren was. A symbol that he is part of the same branch of Military training, the Scouting Legion. Armin Arlert is Rank E Level 3. In his branch he is rated as the one hundred and fourth positioned trainee.

Eren was always put off that Armin had joined the Scouting Legion Branch of training. Don't get him wrong he respected Armin almost more than anyone. He was a certified genus with an IQ that was nearly off the charts, but he was also scrawny and weak. He could barely lift a riffle. In Eren's opinion it would have made far more sense to have Joined the Garrison. Instead of going out on the front lines he could of become a General and lead an army from safety.

"Hey Armin." He greeted his friend.

"What's up man?" Armin greeted as he took a second to catch his breath, even though he hadn't run vary far. "Did you spend all night training again?" He asked worriedly. "You look exhausted. And even the bags under your eyes have bags." Armin stated as he stood up straight.

Eren rolled his eyes at his blond friend. "I'm fine Armin." He assured him. "Let's go eat." He replied as he turned on his heel and began walking in the same direction he had before. "And please don't tell Mikasa." He added in frightened.

Armin chuckled to himself as he walked beside his friend. "Okay I won't. As long as you take a break every once in a while and sleep every other night." He bargained with a devilish grin.

"Deal!"

The two entered the mess hall moments later. It was filled with other trainees. Each wearing a similar uniform if not the same. Other than the jackets with images of wings on them there were three types of Military Uniforms. One of which was a pair of crimson roses. The symbol of the Garrison cadets. Another one was of a blue unicorn. The marking of a cadet belonging the Military Police. The final one was simplistic drawing of two swords crossed in the form of an X. For new cadets whom have yet to finish their first year of training.

It had only been a few weeks since his third year of being a Scouting Legion trainee had begun. Meaning for all of the cadets without a year of training under their belts that they had only began a few weeks ago.

"Come on Eren." Armin said, interrupting his train of thought, as he pushed Eren towards the line to get breakfast. Or at least he tried to.

Eren stepped foreword and grabbed his breakfast. He stepped to his usual table, where his friends were waiting for him. Eren sat beside his sister, Mikasa, and across from his "friend" Jean.

Mikasa Ackerman is a fifteen year old girl whom is fairly toned and incredibly muscular. She has raven black hair that reaches her chin accompanied by her calm black eyes. She has noticeably pale skin that contradicts her Asian features. She wears a jacket that matches his own and a red scarf around her neck. She was adopted by Eren's parents when they were both young after her parents were murdered my members of the organization Titan. Mikasa is Rank E Level 3. She was rated as the best trainee for both the Scouting Legion and for all three branches overall.

Jean Kirstein age fifteen Rank E Level 3. Branch ranking is fifth and overall ranking is sixth. Jean is average height and build with has light ash-brown hair that's shorter on the sides. The sides of his hair is a darker shade then what's on top. He has has small, intense, brown eyes that people say have the same vicious look that Eren does accompanied by a scowl people also say resemble Eren's. Eren doesn't see it though. Jean has too much of a horse face to look like him, in Eren's opinion. Jean also wear the Scouting Legion's insignia on his uniform.

There were two boys on either side of Jean.

The boy to his left is an incredibly short boy with a slim build. He has an unmistakably shaved head with bright hazel eyes. He was also wearing a Scouting Legion uniform. Connie Springer age fifteen Rank E Level 3. In the Scouting Legion he is rated Seventh while in overall rating he is rated eighth.

On Jean's other side is a boy of average height and broad shoulders. He has parted black hair and light brown eyes. He has distinctive freckles scattered across his cheeks. He had the same jacket on as Jean. Marco Bott age sixteen Rank E Level 3. Scouting Legion rating sixth. Overall rating Seventh.

On the other side of Mikasa was a girl devouring her food like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Sasha Blouse age 16 Rank E Level 3. Scouting Legion rating eighth. Trainee rating ninth. Sasha has light brown eyes accompanied by auburn hair tied in a ponytail that reaches the base of her neck. She was average height with a slim figure, which was surprising giving the amount of food she ate on a daily basis.

At the other end of the table sat five people, four of which Eren knew.

One of them is tall with broad shoulders and a serious expression. The defined bone structure in his face with his serious expression makes him look intimidating. Despite this he is actually a very caring person that often acts as a big brother figure to Eren and a few other trainees. He has short blond hair with gold colored eyes. He was also a member of the Scouting Legion. Reiner Braun age seventeen Rank E Level 5. Branch Rating and overall rating second.

Another of the people Eren knew was a boy taller than Reiner but incredibly slender. He has short brown eyes that don't go well with his green eyes. The tall boy is rather quiet and tends to only speak to Reiner unless spoken to. Also a member of the Scouting Legion. Bertolt Hoover age seventeen. Rank E Level 5. Scouting Legion rating and Trainee rating third.

Sitting across from Reiner is Krista Lenz. Age fifteen Rank E Level 3. Branch rating ninth, somehow. Overall rating tenth, somehow. Krista is a petite blonde girl with long blonde hair. She has large blue eyes and she is incredibly pretty. That, as well as her unnatural kindness, has caused some of their fellow trainees to give her the nickname "Goddess of the Scouts." Beside her was her "Shadow" Ymir. Ymir is a tall slender girl with tan skin, long brown hair tied in a ponytail, and intimidating golden eyes. Ymir is seventeen years old Rank E Level 3, only because she somehow convinced the military to let her begin training late, and is rated tenth for the Scouting Legion and eleventh overall. Both girls were members of the Scouting Legion.

Sitting in between both groups of people was a boy short boy with a small build. He had bright orange hair and freckles littered his entire body. He was incredibly pale with large blue eyes. His face was drenched with fear and his eyes darted across the room over and over again. He wore a jacket for a trainee without an assigned branch.

"Hey guys." Eren greeted as he took a bite out of his loaf of bread.

"Hey Eren." Jean greeted in between bites. Everyone greeted each other accordingly before Eren was given the third degree.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Mikasa asked looking at him.

Eren faced foreword, ignoring the drills she was staring into the side of his head. "Yeah." He lied as he took a mouthful of "food."

"Don't lie Eren." Jean smirked from across the table. "I already told her the truth." He stated and Eren glared at him.

"God dammit, Jean." He mumbled to himself.

"You need to get more sleep Eren." Mikasa commanded with worry in her eyes.

"Stop worrying." He replied. "I'll get more sleep." He stated then quickly switched subjects. "Hey kid? Who are you?" He asked.

The boy looked at Eren with surprise. He pointed to himself then mouthed the word "Me?" and Eren nodded. The kid cleared his throat before answering. 'M-my name is Mathew P-Piles." He stuttered. "R-Rank F... Age eleven"

The group responded by stating their own names followed by their Ranks and Levels.

Jean questioned. "So Newbie? How are you enjoying trainee lifestyle?"

"I-it's alright..." He answered. "I-I'm just a little confused on all th-these rank and level talk."

"Marco? Armin?' Mikasa piped in. "Who's turn is it to explain?"

"It'd be my turn." Armin stated as he cleared his throat. "Let's start with Ranks. Ranks are leveled positions that the government uses to easily tell who is high up in the military and who is not. For example a Rank F like yourself is a Trainee second class. Then there are trainees like us, Rank Es, to show that we are Trainees first class. The difference between us is that Rank Fs are taught basics that all soldiers will need and Rank Es choose different branches and are trained to the standards of their chosen branch. Now time to move on to Levels. It's not surprising you don't understand Levels yet because Rank Fs don't have Levels. Level stand for the number of years we've been a trainee for our Specific Branch. For example, Eren, myself, and most others at his table have Scouting Legion Trainees for three years. So we are Level 3s. Understand?" Armin asked as he wrapped up his explanation.

"Yeah... I think..." Mathew responded carefully. "So what's the highest Level?"

'That'd be a Level." Eren stated. "Like my boys Reiner and Bertolt over there!" He called.

A smile grew on Reiner's face as he stood up. "RANK E LEVELS 5 REPRESENT!" He roared and dozens of other trainees stood up with him.

They all pumped their fists in the air and cheered together. "HIYAAA!"

Reiner they all sat back down and Reiner joined the conversation. "Yeah." He replied happily. "This is our last year of being trainees. After this year is over we'll graduate to Rank Ds. Then we'll be official soldiers." He bragged.

Sasha interrupted. "Hey Reiner you gonna finish that?" She asked.

"No." Reiner smirked. "Go long!" He yelled as he threw his loaf of bred across the room.

Everyone in the mess hall stopped talking and watched as Sasha jumped to her feat. She ran in the direction of the bread, jumping onto the tops of tables when they got in her way. Eventually she jumped on one table and ran across it's entire length. She dove off and caught the loaf in her mouth before she hit the ground. Everyone waited in anticipation to learn if the pass was a completion. Then, suddenly, Sasha stood bot up with her fists in the air and loaf of bread hanging from her mouth. The entire lunch room cheered.

They all cheered until one of the instructors, Shadis walked in. Shadis is a tall intimidating man with no hair on his scalp. Although he does have a short brown goatee. He has a tan complexion with noticeable wrinkles on his forehead. He has dark circles around his eyes that make him seem even more frightening and imposing, if possible.

"What in the hell is going on here!?" He roared, questioning them all.

Reiner stood up and saluted his superior officer. "Sir!" Reiner answered becoming serious. "It was my fault, Sir! I had first caused my fellow Level 5s to cheer! Then in response to a fellow trainee asking for food I told her to go long! I threw it then cheered along with everyone else once it was confirmed that she had caught it, Sir!" He explained.

Shadis stared at the Reiner. "I see." He stated calmly. "I will leave you with a warning Cadet Braun. But only because you told the truth, and because what you did was harmless." Shadis stated before walking out of the mess hall.

Reiner released the breathe that he had been holding and sat back down. "Phew..." He answered. 'Thought I was a goner." He chuckled.

The others chuckled at what he had said this.

Eren stopped chucking as soon as someone he had not recognized walked through the mess hall doors. It was a girl. The girl is considerably short with a small physique. She has moderately short pale blonde hair, tied at the back with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face. She has icy blue eyes that have a sullen vibe to them. Her complexion is rather pale with a pronounced nose. She was wearing a Military Police branch jacket with a white hooded sweatshirt underneath it.

"Who's that?" Eren asked without thinking. His eyes were glued to her.

"Why?" Asked Jean with a shit eating grin. "Love at first sight, Eren?" He joked but then yelped in pain as Mikasa kicked him in the shin.

"You're so mean Eren!" Krista accused him. "That's Annie. Annie Leonhardt." She pouted as she said this. "She was in our training year when we were all Rank F. She started with us."

At hearing this Eren felt like a dick. He looked back at Annie. How could she have been in his first year and not have noticed her. That's just unthinkable to him.

"Annie Leonhardt you say?" Reiner tuned in. "If I remember correctly she's rated number one in the Military Police and Number four over all." He stated and Eren looked at him with wide eyes. 'Eren. She's the one you've been trying to surpass for the past three years."

Eren bolted up from his feet, slamming his hand against the table in the process. This brought the attention of everyone in the mess hall focused on Eren. All accept Annie Leonhardt that is. He marched towards Annie, whom was the only one in line to get breakfast. He stood before her, waiting for her to notice him.

She turned to walk away only to be face to face with Eren. She glared at him. "What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

"My name is Eren Yeager." He stated. "I am the fifth highest rated trainee. I challenge you to a Gladiator Match.

Annie sighed and slammed her tray against the counter. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with."


	2. II

Annie could not believe her luck. First her self proclaimed "Friend" Hitch kept her up nearly all night long with her insufferable talk about boys. A topic Annie couldn't give to shits about. Then, again because of Hitch, she had woken up late. That prompted an aggravating and deafening wake up call given to her by none other than the Prince of Loud Ass Pricks himself, Lead Instructor Shadis. And finally, she was challenged to a god damn Gladiator Match by none other than Eren "The Suicidal Bastard" Yeager. Right when she fucking woke up. Perfect! Just perfect!

And of course She had to accept. First of all, he asked formally, which to be honest she couldn't care less, but it is polite to accept. Secondly, he challenged her in front of every single cadet. Although the idiot probably didn't mean to, he had put her in a situation where all she could do was accept. And the third reason, and most annoying, is that if the challenger is rated directly after the challenged, the challenged must accept.

It doesn't matter though. Annie didn't really think Gladiator Matches were really that big of a deal. Especially since her opponent was Yeager.

The two cadets stood in the middle of a large arena. Eren in a strong salute, with fire in his eyes. And Annie's salute was slack and she was staring at Eren with a cold expression. The ground beneath their was hard with a thin layer of sand to soften the fall. The field was about ten meters long, from the center. The field was surrounded by a large wall that was about eight meters tall. Past the wall were a multitude of stands being filled to the brim with their fellow cadets, the top of the stadium sealed by a large glass dome. The stands filled with people, filling the stands, being incredibly noisy, and cheering for whom they wanted to win. They all cheered for him, well at least the people who knew what this Gladiator Match was. She didn't mind though. They'd all be disappointed soon.

Shadis stood before them, alongside Reiner, with an annoyed look on his face. Annie heard a sound erupt from Shadis earpiece. As soon as the gentle buzz subsided Shadis roared, silencing the crowd. "QUUIIIEEEEETEEEEEE!" The crowd grew completely silent. "YOU HAVE BEEN EXCUSED FROM YOUR MORNING TRAINING EXCERSISES TO WATCCH TWO OF YOUR COMRADES COMPETE IN A GLADIATOR MATCH!" He explained with a loud boom to his voice. "FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT YET KNOW WHAT A GLADIATOR MATCH IS, YOUR SUPERIOR CADET, REINER BRAWN, SHALL EXPLAIN."

Reiner coughed into his fist then brought a microphone to his mouth. "Uh... Hi there!" He announced. "I am Reiner Braun age seventeen Rank E Level 5! I am Survey Legion Rated second! Military Rated second!" He stalled, obvious to Annie that he was thinking about what he was supposed to say. "All of you Rank Fs must be wondering "What the hell is going on here?!". Well these two..." He motioned for towards Eren and then Annie herself. "...Are going to participate in a Gladiator Match!" At that most of their fellow cadets cheered. Reiner motioned at the crowd to quiet down. Once they did he continued. "In a Gladiator Match, two Cadets fight! One to improve his overall rating! And one to protect their position! As most of you know, the only way to improve your ranking is to improve your scores in one of the three categories! Strategy! Top Ranking Trainee: Armin Arlert!"

An video appeared on the glass dome from four directions. Armin was shone organizing virtual troops, setting commands for them to follow in the process. A flash appeared on the simulator and text appeared, floating over the board saying "Mission: Red X: Complete. 100% chance of succession" backwards. The crowed.

"For those of you who do not know the Strategy Simulation Red X, it is the third most difficult mission ever by our government!" He announced with a large grin on his face. Annie wanted to gag. "As you all know you need a 51% or higher to Complete a a Strategy Simulation! This Simulation in particular, only ten people have ever completed it. Mr. Arlert is one of those ten! The highest score, Beside Armin Arlert's, was seventy percent" The crowed cheered louder. "Now for the second of the three categories! Weaponry!" The crowd cheered with glee and Annie sighed in annoyance. "For completing the simulation "The Reaper of Death", one of the most rigorous of training Simulations designed! Even Rank Bs have trouble even getting halfway through it! Top Ranking: Mikasa Ackerman!"

The crowd cheered as the dome monitors lit up with a video of Mikasa. Mikasa had dual pistols out and she unloaded her ammo into virtual phantoms. Bullets flew past her as she released both clips and forced two more in, while simultaneously throwing the empty ones. She jumped over an obstacle effortlessly, rolling as she landed. She shot each phantom without hesitation, not missing any shot. As two simulations ran to either side she put her pistols to their heads an pulled the triggers, emptying the guns. She took the rifle that hung across her back shot at her pseudo enemies, making every single shot count. She continued this until only one enemy remained. A man in a black hood and cloak, carrying to sickles in each hand. Mikasa took aim at the figure and pulled the trigger. No bullets left the barrel of the gun. The Eurasian girl through her rifle to the side and pulled two knifes from her combat boots. Mikasa and the Simulation Phantom stood off for about thirty seconds before they rushed each other. Their different weapons struck each other, sparks falling from the blades. The Phantom wielded it's blades skillfully, every now and again cutting Mikasa's clothes. Mikasa doing the same in return. The Phantom gave her a deep cut underneath her right eye, causing her to bleed. After a few minutes of a slicing at each other, Mikasa stabbed the sides of the Phantom's head from both sides.

"And now!" Reiner boomed. "The final category! Held by Our very own Eren Yeager! Hand to hand combat" The crowed went into an uproar. "Eren fought fifty simulated enemies in three minutes and fifty-eight seconds! Shattering the former record of eleven minutes and twenty-three seconds!" The crowd continued to roar Eren's name as images of him fight a multitude of enemies. He punched and elbowed the simulations. He slammed his fist into one of the phantom's chest, causing it to shatter. Annie glanced at Eren. And what she noticed pissed her off. Yeager was smiling. He slowly raised his fist into the triumphantly. "So that means Eren will be fighting not only for position of fourth Rated cadet but also his title as the top hand to hand combat trainee."

Shadis coughed from behind Reiner. He walked up from behind Reiner and talked into his ear. "Cadet Reiner I suggest you stop making a show of this and get to the point." Reiner gulped and nodded slowly.

"Um back to the point!" Reiner continued. "Normally the only way to increase you rating is to increase your score in one of these categories! Or in all three!" Reiner informed them all. "This is the exception!" Reiner and Shadis took ten paces back. "Let's get this show on the rode!" He roared and the crowd went wild.

"FIGHT!" Shadis ordered.

Eren rushed at her throwing, punching at her face with his right hand. Annie dodged to her left, circling around behind him. She pulled her leg back and kicked the back of his left leg. Eren let out a roar of pain before he he fell to a knee. Annie drew her leg back and kicked again, aiming for the back of his head. Eren turned quickly and put his arms up to block. Her leg made contact with his arms. The impact made a loud slapping sound and Eren slid back.

"Shit!" Eren yelled as he got back to his feet. "Your kicks fucking hurt!" He replied with a cocky smirk.

Annie glared at him. "You're not half bad." She stated. "But you're not going to win."

"Oh yeah?!" Eren rushed her, throwing a volley of punches.

Annie dodged and blocked, losing more and more ground with each move she made. Annie could tell that Eren was packing a lot of power behind each punch. Annie kept moving back until she felt herself become pressed against the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw Eren pull his fist back then thrust it towards her face. On instinct she ducked and leaped behind him, rolling to her feet and turning to face her opponent.

A loud crack was heard along with a deep intake of air. A loud "Fuck!" broke the silence in the air. Her eyes widened as he turned around. His right hand was covered in blood, the wall behind him had a sizable crack in it. Annie now knew how quickly she would have to finish this fight. Eren rushed her once again, punching with the same hand.. She dodged to the left and grabbed his wrist with her right hand. She then wrapped her left arm around his and pushed his face back with her hand. She moved her left leg back then swooped his legs with all her strength. Annie watched as Eren's feet were swept out from underneath him. She looked down at him as he landed on the back of his neck, with his knees near his face. It looked painful.

"EREN YEAGER IS DOWN!" Shadis exclaimed to the audience as he moved his legs so that he could lay on his back comfortably. "THE WINNER IS ANNIE LEONHARDT!"

The crowd went into a frenzy. Some in anger from Eren's loss and some in awe of Annie and her skills.

Annie didn't care though. She walked towards the entrances that led to the maze like halls that lie underneath the coliseum. She stepped into the entrance way as she heard her name being cheered. Dammit Yeager! She thought to herself. She didn't want all this attention.

"Hey Annie!" She heard that damn Yeager from behind her. "Wait up!"

"What do you want, Jeager?" She asked coldly as she stared at him with eyes cold as ice.

"Oh... I just wanted to tell you that was a nice match..." He told her. He gave her a wide smile. "Awesome technique Annie!"

Annie was surprised when she heard that. She hadn't been expecting him to say that. "Maybe a fuck you!" or a "You better watch your back!". She however never did not expect a a "Nice match! You have an awesome technique!"

"Um thanks..." She replied, keeping her stoic demeanor despite her shock.

"Who taught it to you?" He asked. And to Annie, he seemed generally curious.

"My father..." She answered simply.

"That's awesome!" He exclaimed. "Could you possibly..." He stopped for a second, as if trying to figure out what to say next. "...Teach me your technique?" He asked with a pleading look.

Again, Annie was surprised. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to learn. She actually felt... Honored that Eren was so intrigued. None the less she wanted nothing to do with Yeager. "No." She deadpanned with a cold glare as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Please!?" He asked again as he ran up to Annie's side.

"No." She answered stoically. She sped up.

"Come on!" He begged as he kept up with her.

She moved faster. "I said no."

He kept up with her, asking again. "Please Annie!" He begged.

She stopped and turned to him, her stoic expression going away for a second as anger appeared on her. "I said no, Yeager!" She yelled. They were now in the middle of one of the many hallways throughout the base. But Annie didn't notice the staring cadets. "What is it that you could possibly want from me!?"

"I just want to train with you, Annie." He stated with a small, calm, smile. "Maybe learn a few of your techniques here and there. So that I can get better." Eren grinned. "And maybe so I can challenge you later."

Annie blinked at him. She was speechless. All Eren wanted was to get better. To learn from her. And maybe even challenge her to a Gladiator Match after some time has passed. Eren knows that since he was the one who challenged her, and lost, he couldn't challenge anyone for four months. He could still accept challenges though.

"Oye! Yeager!" The two were interrupted by some guy with five other guys behind him, all of which Annie had never seen before. He was wearing a Garrison Jacket with a choker around his neck. He had mocha colored skin with shortcut hair and beady brown eyes. He was fairly tall but incredible scrawny. "What's wrong Yeager boy? Can't handle the fact you lost so you're gonna beg her for a rematch."

"Who are you?" Eren asked, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"The Name's Arthur Dubah. Age 14. Rank E Level 2. Garrison Rating Sixth. Overall rating fifteenth." He bragged, even though he had nothing to brag about. Eren just stared at him. He didn't say anything. He just stared. "What's wrong Eren boy? Cat got your tongue? Maybe you're scared. Since you're such a little wimp."

One of his little cronies laughed. "Ha! The big three are dead!" He yelled.

"If he's such a wimp why don't you take him?" Annie chimed in as she glared at the group of immature boys. She doesn't know why she opened her mouth but she did.

"Sure why not!" Arthur agreed. "Let's do this boys!"

"No!" Annie replied. "One on One. Eren versus you."

His eyes widened. "B...but he fought fifty Simulation Phantoms at once..."

"So?" She responded. "He is a wimp after all, isn't he? Or are you the wimp?" She baited him, knowing that he'd accept.

Arthur growled menacingly. "Fine!" He answered as he rushed Eren.

Eren slammed his fist against the boy's face. A sickening cracking sound resonating throughout the hallway. Arthur's limb body flew past his cronies. He landed with a loud thud, his face gushing blood. He was out cold.

One of his cronies tried to rush Eren before Annie intervened. She grabbed him by the arm and flipped him, sending him flying towards Eren. Whom responded by punching the guy in the spine mid flight. Another ran forward and Annie swept his feet, kicking him in the stomach while he was off the ground, sending him into his friend. She turned to the last of Arthur's cronies. The kid was twice her size and shaking in his boots. Annie took a step forward and the kid took off running.

"Yeager?" Annie spoke up.

"Hm?" He answered.

"I will train you after all, Yeager." Annie told him. She moved her right fringe behind her ear.

Eren gaped at her for a second. Then out of nowhere. "WOOHOO!" He yelled as he threw his arms up in victory. "YES! ANNIE LEONHARDT IS GOING TO TRAIN ME!"

"Shut up!" She snapped and Eren went quiet. "By the way, what was all that Big three talk?" She asked him.

"Oh that...' Eren answered as he put his hands behind his head. "When I first became a Rank E with the rest of you. Around the same time Mikasa beat "The Reaper of Death". And the next year Armin beat "Red X". So I decided to challenge the Fifty Phantom Simulator."

"And that's when you you beat the record?" Annie asked.

"No." He answered with an awkward grin. "No that was my first loss. Didn't even make it to twenty-five. Then I tried again. And again. And again. Every time I got further and further. I didn't give up until I shattered the record. Even if everybody said I was never going to beat it. But I did."

"That's nice. But that doesn't answer my question." Annie deadpanned.

"I was getting to that." Eren promised. "As you know myself, Armin, and Mikasa joined the military together. And since we're nearly always together, and since we each have a position as the highest Ranked cadet in one of the three categories. So people started calling us the big three."

"Like The big Three from Greek Mythology." Armin explained from behind Annie. She turned around to look at the blonde boy that had waked up behind her at some point during Eren's explanation, with Mikasa directly beside him. "Eren is Zeus because of his violent temper. Mikasa is Poseidon because she can have quite a violent temper but that's only when someone she cares about is hurt."

"And you're Hades." Annie finishes. "Because your decisions are always final. Because you are the more intelligent of you three."

"Exactly." Eren replied with a smile "And you can be... Um... What's her name? Hera?"

Annie's eyes grew wide. She noticed that Armin's eyes grew wide as well and how he pulled on his collar awkwardly. Mikasa looked like she was going to kill somebody. Annie turned towards Eren fully and flipped him. Letting him land on his on his neck once again.

She stormed off, feeling her cheeks heat up. What had she gotten herself into?


	3. III

Eren stared at Annie from across the mess hall as he played with his meal. It's been a few days tell his little fuck up with the Greek gods. She hasn't talked to him since, and he really doesn't like that because he wanted to start training with her as soon as possible. And to his friend's dismay, Eren had not stopped complaining. Of coarse Eren had not noticed how sick of his constant whining they had gotten. Or how much he's talked about her awesome techniques, even though they had all seen the fight.

"Eren! Stop staring." Armin ordered, drawing Eren's attention away from the short blonde. "It's creepy." Eren frowned as his best friend told him this.

"Yeah Yeager." Jean tuned in. He leaned foreword, placing his chin into his hand. "Just go and say sorry. That you made a mistake. That you opened your mouth without thinking, again." The taller boy smirked.

Mikasa swiped Jean's arm out from underneath him so that his face fell into his tray. He muttered a grunt of pain as he raised his head. His face was covered in food. Everyone around the table laughed at him as Mikasa remained stoic. "As much as I'd hate to agree with Jean." She began. Ignoring Jean's complaints. "The best course of action is to Apologize." She continued. "But I don't think that's necessary."

"Why?" Eren asked her, waiting for her answer carefully.

"Because she's not necessary." She answered as Eren groaned. This was the hundredth time she had brought this up. And he knew exactly what she was going to say next. "I can train you Eren. I'm the top rated cadet of the one-hundred and fourth division." She pushed. "I would be a far superior trainer for you."

"Pay up Connie." Eren replied as the bald boy cursed.

Connie pulled out a small device. It was rectangular screen with a circular indent at the bottom half, directly in the center. Connie held his thumb against the indent. The device lit up blue as small holographic circles were projected from the device. He fidgeted with it for a moment before shutting it down and putting it away. Eren took his own out of his pocket and discovered a notification that read "Connie Springer Wants To Transfer 500 ODM. Accept? Decline?" Eren pressed accept and looked at an unhappy Mikasa.

"Okay!" He replied as he went to put it away. "I'll put away my phone." He paced it into his pocket. "And Mikasa, for the last time, no." He told her. "You're strong and all but I want Annie to teach me. Her techniques are awesome."

He knew that Mikasa wasn't gonna drop it just like that. He knows her too well to think that. She is just way too overprotective to just drop it like that. Always had been since his parents adopted her. She is after all the only family she had left. It's understandable, sort of.

"Then go talk to her man." Reiner told him from a few seats over. "Just go and say sorry. That you made a mistake. That you opened your mouth without thinking, again." He told him.

"Yeah!" Eren said in confidence as he stood up. "I'll go do that! Thanks for the advice Reiner. Thanks for nothing Jean." Eren replied as he walked towards Annie, ignoring Jean's bitching.

The brown haired boy walked towards Annie with a determined look in his eyes. Some of his fellow cadets watched as he approached her. She had also began glancing up at him momentarily, removing her gaze from her nearly untouched supper.

He noticed both of the girls sitting beside Annie leaned in to talk to her but she didn't seem to care. The one on her left has shaggy, wavy, light-brown hair that reached her chin. She has large amber colored eyes that make her look even more catty then she already did. Eren didn't know much about her. All he knew was that Her name was Hitch and she was a trainee for the Military Police branch. He noticed her cackle to herself with a devilish grin on her face.

The other girl was Mina Caroline. She was in their year and part of the Survey Legion Legion. From his minimal interactions with her Eren had come to the conclusion that she was a nice, happy, upbeat person. She has fair skin with thick black hair that parts in the middle, with both sides tide into pigtails. She had gray eyes. She giggled to herself as she puled away from Annie.

Eren waked up to their table and stood before them. "May I sit?" He asked Annie.

"Of coarse you can, cutie!" Hitch stated as she looked him up and down, biting her bottom lip seductively.

"I don't care." Annie muttered. She had her eyes back on her tray of food. She played with a steamed carrot with her fork rather than look at Eren. "Do whatever you want, Zeus Yeager." She answered him, so coldly that a shiver went down his spine.

Eren took a seat directly in front of Annie, then quickly moved more towards Mina because Hitch had began rubbing her leg against his own. "Actually it's just Yeager now." He chuckled. "Ever since you kicked my ass our fellow cadet's have stopped calling me that... Well a few have anyways."

"How very interesting." Annie responded sarcastically. "What do you want Yeager?"

"I wanted to apologize." He told her, not beating around the bush. "I made a mistake. I opened my mouth without thinking, again." He told her. "I forgot that Zeus and Hera were brother and sister/married and that Zeus constantly cheated on her." He began to ramble. "I don't think of you that way and even if we did and we started going out I wouldn't cheat on you. I mean you'd be more than enough for me. Er. I mean. Any girl would be good enough for me. Because I'd just be happy to have a girlfriend, so I wouldn't cheat on her. Not saying that I'm desperate or anything. Um... Shit I started speaking without thinking again."

Hitch giggled beside Annie. "Yeah you did. Don't worry it made you even cuter."

"It's okay Eren." Mina replied. "At least you tried."

"You really need to learn how to talk to girls." Annie deadpanned. She sighed as she looked up at him. "Apology accepted. Meet me at the training grounds at midnight. Okay? We start training tonight." She told him as she stood up and walked away.

"Great!" Eren yelled. "See you tonight!" He shouted at her. Everyone in the mess hall looked at the two with curiosity. He had not realized what it sounded like out of context.

Eren stepped out of the mess hall with a wide and determined smile on his face. He walked through the halls quickly, marching straight for his individual barrack. The room was incredibly plain, with white walls, and was small, with no windows. In the far left corner, there was a bed big enough for only a single person. The bed had a single firm pillow, accompanied by green sheets made from a rough, uncomfortable, material. The blankets dishevel. Above where he rested his head was a small rectangular screen embedded into the wall. At the end of his bed was a black, large, trunk with a large lock on it. Across from his bed was a desk with a simple design and a few drawers. The desk had a medium sized computer monitor on top of it accompanied by crumbled up papers. Beside the desk was a dresser where he kept his clothes. There was plain green carpet that was placed directly in the center of the room. A mirror was placed on the door with an overflowing waist bin beside the door. There were dirty clothes littered across the room.

He went straight for the black trunk. He knelt down in front of it and took the key that he had placed on a string out from under his shirt. He used the key remove the lock from the trunk then opened it slowly. He didn't take time to examine the contents of the trunk, knowing very well that if he did he'd just start crying. He just focused on the training tape. He took it out and wrapped it around his hands tightly. Once he was done he grabbed an extra roll to give to Annie. He then quickly closed the trunk and put the lock back on. He put the key back into his shirt and stood up.

He then walked out of his room and down the hall. He walked towards the training grounds thinking excitedly about how he was training with Annie. He was so focused in though he almost didn't notice the group of about nine boys that had stopped in front of him.

"Stop right there, Yeager!" One of them ordered him, causing him to stop and look up at them.

"Who are you?" He responded, putting his hands behind his head. "What do you want? I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Who we are doesn't matter." A tall muscular boy with a really bad crew cut told Eren. "What does matter is that you need to leave Madame Leonhardt alone!"

Eren couldn't help but laugh, no matter how hard he tried not to, at hearing this. "What?" He asked smiling and laughing.

"You heard him!" A small, but still muscular, boy with long brown hair and glasses yelled. "You must leave Madame Leonhardt alone! Stop trying to hurt the lovely Madame Leonhardt!"

"She's far to good for you punk." The person who got his attention in the first place said.

"You don't deserve her!" A new person yelled.

"Yeah no." Eren said simply.

"Then we have to make you." The tall boy said before rushing Eren. The other boys followed.

It was over in about three seconds. Eren could have ended it in one but he didn't want to hurt the kids too badly. The bandages over his hands were covered in enough blood when he took it easy on them.

"A little words of advice." Eren said cracking his knuckles. "Annie can take care of herself. You are all way to weak for her to even consider acknowledging. And if she wasn't cool with me hanging around her I'm pretty sure I would be in the infirmary."

He walked off as the boys answered him with a groan of pain. Eren walked down the barren halls as the lights slowly began to turn off. The dark didn't bother him though. He kept walking to he had exited the building. In the distance he could see the red light that signified the gate to the training grounds was closed and locked. And beside that he could barely make out the shape of a small person with noticeable, but proportional, curves.

He quickened his pace into a light jog as he called out to her. "Hi Annie."

The small girl turned to face him and he stopped a few feet away from her. "You're late, Yeager." She deadpanned.

"No I'm not." Eren corrected her as he pulled out his phone to check the time. "It's still only eleven thirty-five. I'm early."

"Whatever." She replied. "Is see bringing this was useless." She said dropping some training tape on the ground. That was when he noticed she had been wearing training tape.

"Guess so..." He nodded dropping his extra tape beside her's.

"What's with the blood?" She asked, stoic as ever.

"Turns out you have a fanclub." He stated. "They tried to get me to not talk to you or train with you and they tried to fight me."

She huffed angrily. "Oh those idiots." She looked pissed. "Those jackasses act like I'm some damsel in distress. And they keep sending flowers to my room!"

"Really? Where are those losers buying flowers?"

"That's what you get from this?!" She yelled at him, breaking her stoic expression for a second to show him her rage. But just as quick as it disappeared, her stoic expression returned. "Never mind. Let's just get to training." She replied.

"O-okay..." Eren replied as he ran to the gate and typed in the key code. The buzz that signaled that the gate was now unlocked sounded and the training field lights lit up around them as they stepped through.

Eren followed Annie to the center of the training field until she stopped. He stopped as well, standing two meters away from her. She turned around and got into her signature stance. The two rushed at each other.

This was what Eren wanted! This was what Eren needed! He wanted to fight! To spar! He wanted somebody to challenge his skills! No! He needed to fight! Needed to spar! Needed somebody to challenge his skills! He needed Annie! It was all to clear to him! He needed her! Needed her to test his skills!


	4. IV

Annie stared down at her breakfast. She played with her food in favor of eating it, yet again. She was exhausted from the night before. Training Eren was actually quite draining. He was always so energetic about learning her techniques and he was just so hyper, not to mention so damn cheerful.

"So how was your date with Mr. Eren Yeager?" Hitch asked, taking her seat across from Annie with a Cheshire smile.

Annie has always regretted introducing her to the Alice in Wonderland movie with that one, long dead, actor. Johnny Depp she thinks that's his name at least. Doesn't matter. Ever since she had introduced Hitch to the movie she would give the same smile that the damn disappearing cat would.

"It wasn't a date." Annie replied coldly. "I was just teaching him some of my techniques."

"Suuuuuure!" The catty looking girl replied. "Is that why he can't stop telling his friends about how he had so much fun last night." Hitch said with a cocky grin. "How do you explain that?" She asked, thinking that she had trapped Annie.

"Maybe he's a masochist." Annie offered with her stoic mask. Behind her mask however, she was fuming. How dare he tell lies to his friends! He was probably over there telling them bullshit about how he slept with her or something immature like that. No telling what it was! Oh but he wasn't going to get away with it! She was going to make him sorry during his training later!

"Hey Annie." Mina had whispered into her ear. Truthfully though Annie hadn't even noticed that Mina had even showed up. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts of that Yeager Bastard. "Eren is walking over here." She informed Annie, whose eyes grew wide.

She snapped her eyes away from her tray to stare at the tall brunet walking towards her. He had a serious expression on his face that was completely ruined by the playfulness that filled his big green eyes. He walked up to the table that she had been sitting at and flashed her a big grin. "Hey, Annie!" He greeted as he took a seat from across Mina. Hitch scooted closer to him and in response he moved further away from her. Hitch scooted closer yet again and in response Eren stood up and walked to the other side of the table and sat on the other side of Annie.

"Hey Yeager." Annie replied dully, looking back down at her food.

A moment of awkward silence passed over them for a couple of minutes. Annie didn't want to confront him about what he had been saying in front of anybody. Especially Hitch, since it would prove that she actually cared what people thought of her and Hitch would never let her live that down. That and that it felt like Eren was struggling to ask her something.

"Hey, Yeager?" Hitch chimed in, disturbing the awkward silence. "What was that you were telling your friends? You know about having fun with Annie last night?" She asked with a perverted Cheshire smile.

"Oh that?" Eren answered nonchalantly. "I was just telling them how I had fun learning Annie's techniques. They're all really awesome and interesting."

"That's all?" Hitch asked disappointed.

"Yeah!" He responded simply. "What did you think I'd go around telling people that I slept with Annie. Nothing happened between us and even if things did I wouldn't go around telling people about it." He told them, a serious edge in his voice.

Annie was at a lost. She had jumped to the conclusion that Eren was just some asshole that would make things up just to seem cool. But he wasn't like that at all. Annie felt that he actually seemed quite sweet.

"Well that's boring..." Hitch frowned.

"Why'd you come over here, Eren?" Annie asked with a stoic expression. Although a hint of softness penetrated her voice and at hearing it herself hoped that no one else noticed.

"Oh!" He responded, remembering why he had walked over here in the first place. "Well all cadets Rank 3 and higher have the second weekend of every month off. And that will be this weekend." He explained although Annie already knew this. "Well me and everybody else decided to go into town on the Saturday and I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with us?"

Annie heard Hitch and Mina begin to coo behind her. "And why would I do that?" She asked coldly.

"Well because we're friends." He answered simply. "We are friends, aren't we?" He asked, his eyes growing wide with worry.

Annie felt her heart tighten up as she stared into his big green eyes. They were so beautiful, like shining emeralds. They were filled with such sad emotions, when they were normally filled with so much joy, that made her regret making him doubt himself. "Yes!" She answered suddenly. "We are friends." She told him. He visually loosened up. "I'll be there. Just tell me a time and a place."

"That's great!" He replied excitedly as he reached into his pocket. "I'll need your info in my phone so I can message you." He explained.

She sighed as she reached into the breast pocket of her jacket. She pulled out the small device and they pressed the backs of their phones to each other. After a moment a small noise came from the device and the words "Eren Yeager's Contact Information Has Been Added To This Device. Is That Alright?". Annie pressed the accept button and Eren did the same.

The alarm that signaled that breakfast was over erupted from the loudspeakers.

"Time to go." Eren stated the obvious. "I'll see you later Annie!" He replied as he stood up and began to leave. He stopped then turned back around. "Oh! Mina. Hitch. You two can come with us too if you want to." He said then ran out of the mess hall.

Annie sighed as she stood up, her tray in hand. She said goodbye to Hitch and Mina, although she didn't need to say goodbye to Hitch, then walked away, fast. She did not want to give them the chance to start teasing her about that damn Yeager. She dumped her food into the trash and placed her tray onto all the others that were waiting to be collected.

As soon as she had done so Annie began walking towards one of the lecture halls. She hated how she had to sit through a class on every single one of the laws she would have to enforce as a member of the Military Police so early in the morning. It's like they wanted her to fall asleep in class. It was boring enough without it being the first thing she had to do after breakfast.

Annie walked into the lecture hall. It was a large, curved, room that resembled a traditional college classroom. There were several rows of connected tables, with theater style seats, that have touch screen devices built into them. In the front of the room was a large screen that looked like a whiteboard, although it was designed to project whatever their professor had wrote or sketched on his touchscreen device. A podium stood before the bored. The touch screen device that was used to make images appear on the board was built into it. She took a seat in the back left corner, as far as she could possibly be from the front. There was only room for two people at that table and no one else ever sat that far from their professor.

She noticed that something was peculiar though. There were test tubes and beakers accompanied but other tools used for chemistry placed on each table neatly. There were also a few face that Annie didn't recognize as well. Some of the unfamiliar faces were even wearing jackets belonging to different branches.

"Shit." She muttered to herself as she realized her mistake.

She stood up and went exit the room before anybody noticed her but she did not move fast enough. "Annie?" She heard from behind her. She turned around to the source of the scarcely familiar voice. There Armin stood with curiosity in his large blue eyes. "Where are you going?" He questioned her.

Annie cursed under her breath before she completely turned to face him. "I must have not been paying attention and walked into the wrong Lecture Hall." She informed the blond boy with a stoic expression, while on the inside feeling incredibly awkward and embarrassed for doing something so stupid.

"You didn't enter the wrong Lecture Hall." He stated calmly, a small smile on his round face.

"Huh?" She answered, taken aback. "What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"It turns out that both the Survey Corps and Garrison Professors decided to collaborate on creating a new form of poison gas to use during combat. Unfortunately the two unintentionally caused a small explosion, causing an untested chemical to become air born. They're both under quarantine for the time being." He answered excitedly. "Because of that the Military Police professor now has to teach each of the branches. And to not over exert your professor they rearranged the different branches training schedules and have all branches switch to a lesson which we all have to learn anyways. Only until either our professors get out of quarantine or new professors are assigned though."

Annie blinked at his long explanation. "Is that all, Arlert?"

"No." He answered happily. "They have also joined the three branches combat and weapon training."

"Great." She sighed and went to sit down in her normal seat.

She was more than taken aback to find somebody in the seat beside hers. She saw the tall boy, tall to her anyways, with messy dark brown hair that occupied the seat beside hers.

She groaned as she took the seat beside him. "Did you have to take the seat beside mine, Yeager?" She inquired, clearly irked.

"You sit here?" He responded curiously. "I did not know that. I always sit here with Mikasa."

"So you didn't intend to sit with me?" She questioned him, slightly confused.

"Nope." He deadpanned. He then gave her a large smile. "I don't mind though."

"But I do." An unwelcome voice responded from behind them.

Annie sighed angrily as she turned her head to look at a glaring Mikasa. They remained there for a second, scowled at each other.

"Move." Mikasa demanded, an angry expression plastered on her face.

Before Annie could speak up Eren chimed in. "Mikasa!" He yelled, drawing attention towards them. "Be nice." He instructed her, his tongue sharper than steel. "She doesn't have to move if she doesn't want to." He said quietly.

Annie looked at him shocked. Not only had he defended her, which no one had done before because she didn't need it although she was still grateful, he had also used a tone that sent shivers down her own spine. Her spine! Annie Leonhardt's. The girl with no emotions.

Mikasa whimpered when he yelled her name. Her look saddened as she looked at Eren. "But where am I going to sit?" She questioned him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Not here." He replied coldly. "Not if you're going to act like that."

Mikasa slumped sadly. She hung her head low as she walked to the empty seat next to Sasha.

"Wow, Yeager." Annie breathed her surprise. "Didn't think you'd talk to your girlfriend like that."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He huffed. "Besides, if she's gonna act like that to one of my friends then she deserves it." He told her. "She either has to find a way to get along with you or to just deal with you being around."

"Okay." She deadpanned, turning to look at the front of the Lecture Hall. She was glad that from her position she had to turn her head at an angle so that she could hide her slight blush easier.

It wasn't long before their professor stepped through her office door at the front of the room, making her way towards her podium.

Their professor was a small petite woman, much like Annie herself. That is where their similarities stop however. The older woman had graying brown hair that was tied in a neat bun. The woman had lipstick that was far too bright of a red for her to be wearing. She had a rather generous figure that were more than noticeable. She wore the typical Military police officer's uniform, that was about three sizes too small, accompanied by leopard print high heels and a large white lab coat.

"Good morning students." The woman greeted, slowly. "My name, for those of you who do not know, is Victoria Enigma."

Most of the males students in the room gawked at her with blush on their cheeks and perverted grins on their faces. Annie rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe the looks that floozy was getting from all these immature boys.

She glanced over to Eren. She would beat the crap out of him if he was acting like the rest of those idiots. To her joy he wasn't even barely paying attention to the woman in general. Instead he had taken it upon himself to start to play with the beakers, which were filled with various chemicals.

"Excuse me!" Professor Enigma called in their general direction. "Young man sitting beside Cadet Leonhardt." The rest of the class turned to stair at the two.

Annie could see Hitch sitting beside her boyfriend, Marlo Freudenberg.. The grin she was flashing them was unbearable. Annie shrunk a little bit. She felt uncomfortable with all these pairs of eyes on her. It wasn't tel a minute had passed until she had realized that Eren hadn't realized that he had been called on. It was to late for her to get his attention though.

Professor Enigma had walked up to them and now stood directly in front of them. "Excuse me!" She spoke up, gaining the attention of the idiot sitting beside Annie.

"Hm?" He answered not looking up at her. He brought a flask that contained a neon blue liquid to his nose and smelled the chemical.

"Don't do that!" The woman in front of them hollered, shocked and frightened. "That's a dangerous chemical you have there!"

Annie immediately began scooting further away from Eren.

"More dangerous then what you're going to have us make with it?" Armin asked from across the room. The blond had a serious expression on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She defended. She turned so that she could look at Armin but keep Eren in her sights at the same time.

"Oh stop lying!" Armin replied smoothly. "You have us creating Shift!" He yelled out.

"What's Shift?" Connie asked from his seat beside Armin.

"I'm glad you asked, Connie." The blond answered. "For those of you who don't know, Shift is what the incredibly dangerous explosive that completely leveled and made Shiganshina district, and many others, uninhabitable has been named. Named so because upon detonation the blast wave alters everything it touches and shifts the molecules, making them completely unstable." He informed his fellow classmates. "That blue liquid that Eren is holding is the main ingredient. 4S37F Alpha. Code named Valkyrie, because even the slightest contact made with this chemical can put someone into critical condition."

The whole room became wide eyed as they turned to look at Eren. Annie felt her breath escape her as she watch Eren raise the flask to his lips and down the neon blue context. Annie rushed to her feat and knocked it out of his hands before he could finish.

"What that hell are you doing?!" She yelled at him.

"H-he's dead?" The older woman stated as she slid to her knees. "Th-the fool drank it..."

"Sorry but he's not dead." Armin responded as he walked closer to them, his own flask in hand. As soon as he reached them he splashed some of the liquid across Eren's face. "For normal people contact with Valkyrie and skin causes a burning sensation so severe that it actually causes steam to rise from the victims flesh. This appears to only be the case for humans."

Annie stared at Eren in complete disbelief.

"Uh Armin, how is that possible?" Sasha asked, confused.

"Great question!" He answered her excitedly. "Through multiple tests I've deduced that Eren's molecular structure was altered by the Shift's peculiar radiation frequency."

"In what ways?" Annie asked cautiously.

"Excellent question Annie." He smiled. He was enjoying this way to much. "It seems as though the radiation has altered his body in a way that gave him inhuman strength, speed, durability, and stamina as well as an immunity to Valkyrie and anything created from the chemical. Not to mention cellular regeneration once injured. It also seem that although to regular people it smells strongly of blood, to people like Eren, whom I've dubbed Shifters, it smells like apples. Although that might just be Eren. If this is the case for all is unknown do to Eren being the only documented Shifter." Armin finally finished.

Professor Enigma crawled towards Armin with amazement in her eyes. "That's extraordinary!" She stated. "You must show me your research!" She begged as she reached towards him.

"Sorry but you won't be around long enough be able to examine the documents." Shadis replied as he stepped through the doors into the lecture hall.

"Sh-Shadis?!" The grovelling woman uttered. "Wh-what are you doing here?! What do you mean?!"

"I'm here because I had made a deal with Cadet Arlert." Shadis explained. "In exchange for access to all information up to Rank B he would expose who has been putting Cadets in danger by introducing them to Valkyrie." He walked closer to her and said to her angrily. "VICTORIA ENIGMA! YOU ARE HERE BY FIRED! AND BY DEGREE OF OUR GOVERNMENT YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THE WALLS!" He roared as two large men wearing Military Police jackets waked in and began to drag her out of the room as she cursed in outrage. "Cadets!" He called and every single person in the room stood and saluted him. "Do to recent events, classes for the day have been canceled! Tomorrow you will resume Hand to Hand combat training first thing after breakfast! Until then you are to remain in your chambers! Dismissed!" He hollered and everybody rushed out of the room.

Annie was the first to run out of the room. She looked back at Eren as she did so. She made her way to her individual barrack as quickly as possible. As soon as she had reached her room she bolted inside and locked her door as much as it possibly could. Her room looked just like every other room, the only difference being that Annie had a stuffed Panda on her bed.

Annie quickly removed her Military Police jacket and hoodie. Underneath it she was wearing a plain white tee-shirt that gripped her body tightly. She brought her wrist up to her face and looked at the neon blue liquid that rested on her wrist. She inhaled the sent of the liquid deeply as the cent of apples filled her noise. She licked the chemical off of her wrist slowly, the sweet yet sour taste sliding down her throat. She let out a soft groan. How she hated the scent of apples. She couldn't help herself though. What Armin called Shifters were drawn to Valkyrie like flies to honey.

 **A/N: Hey everybody! Been working on this one for a while so I hope you enjoyed it. If you guys have any questions bout the story I'd be happy to answer, unless it completely ruins what with come later. Follow and Review? It makes me write faster.**


	5. V

Eren woke to the dreadful noise of his alarm clock echoing throughout his dorm, as well as the sounds of a fist slamming against his door heavily. He sat up groggily as he tossed the covers off of his body. He walked yawned loudly as he turned his body and placed his bare feet against the cold tiles. He stood up shakily. It took him a second to steady himself but when he did he walked to his door and opened it.

"Yeah...?" He answered with a yawn.

He was met at his door by his friends as well as Mina, Hitch, and Annie. The blonde girl directly in front of her looked absolutely furious, along with a few others behind her. Besides her Jean and Ymir and Connie and Sasha looked angry.

"Dammit Yeager!" Annie yelled as she put a menacing finger in his face. Eren pulled back slightly. "If you give us a time to meet you be on ti-!" She told him before cutting herself off. She looked him him up and down, seemingly speechless.

Eren looked at each of the faces before him. Reiner looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh as Bertolt looked away shyly. He then glanced towards Marco. Marco was red in the face while trying to hold back a fuming Jean. Armin held the bridge of his nose in annoyance. His sister had a light blush on her cheeks while a blushing Sasha drooled as she stared at him and Connie whistled jokingly. Ymir looked like she was about to kill him as she covered Krista's eyes, whom had a deep scarlet blush on her face. He looked at Mina and Hitch. The catty girl had a perverted smile on her face accompanied by a light blush. Mina on the other hand was almost as red as Krista while covering her own eyes.

Eren looked down to discover the fact that he was void of clothes. "Oops." He said as he scratched his muscular chest. "One second." Eren told them as he turned on his heels and waked towards his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers and put them on. Eren searched his drawers for a clean pair of pants until he made it to the last drawer. He put on the last pair of clean black jeans he had then pulled an olive-green shirt off of one of the many hangers. He walked back to the door as he put his shirt on.

"Sorry about that." He said, stopping in front of Annie once again. "Sorry I'm running late too. Just been more exhausted then normal lately. With starting training with Annie and all." He looked at everyone without a care in the world.

"Yeager..." He heard the blonde directly in front of him mutter. He looked down to see that she was trembling violently.

"What's wrong Annie?" He asked curiously. He tilted his head slightly.

She grabbed him by the collar and in a second he was on the ground, an imense sense of pain on the back of his neck. "You're a moron!" She roared. Soon after Eren heard the sound of hurried footsteps stomping away.

He heard Connie, Reiner, and Jean burst out laughing. Eren got to his feet as he rubbed his pain stricken neck. "Man what was that for?" He questioned as he glared daggers at the laughing boys.

"Well you did just show us what you're packing Yeager." The catty girl , Hitch he thinks her name is, replied with perverted grin. "And might I say. You are heavily armed."

"Yeah sorry." He replied. "That was an accident."

"It's okay, Eren." Armin responded. "Finished getting dressed and we'll meet you at the front gates." The shorter boy said as he started shuffling the others down the narrow hallway.

"Okay." He called out as he walked over to his desk. He took the black jacket off of the chair and put it on. He tool the key that laid on his desk and wrapped it's string around his neck, letting it hang from his neck loosely. Eren then put his black combat boots on and ran out of his barrack, locking it behind him, and dashing out of his room.

He turned around the corner to meet a fist slamming into his face. He fell on his ass and covered his eye. "Fuck!" He roared in pain. His eye felt like it was going to burst.

"That hurt? Good." He heard a familiar voice answer his cry of pain.

Eren looked up with his one good eye to look at Annie, standing over him stoically. "Annie? Why'd you hit?" He asked.

"Because you answered the door naked." She answered with a slight blush on her face. She whispered that so he had barely heard her.

"I thought you already hurt me for doing that." He whined, confused.

"No that was because you were late when we all agreed to meet up at nine-thirty." She responded as she held out her hand to help him up. As soon as he took his hand she started to pull him up. But as soon as he was about halfway up she drove her free hand deep into his gut. He coughed violently as he fell back to the ground.

"Are we even know." He coughed out.

"Almost..." Annie told him as she began walking towards the front gates.. "But I'll give you the last punishment later."

He picked himself off of the ground and hurried after her. "What do you have in store for me?" He asked, clearly frightened.

"Not much." She answered. "You're just going to spend your month's allowance on whatever I want or I am no longer going to train you." She deadpanned.

"What?! That's not fair, Annie!"

"It's completely fair." The short blonde answered as she moved her right fringe behind her ear. "I, a fare and delicate maiden, had to see something so traumatic."

"Delicate?! Ha!" Eren mocked.

Annie ignored him as she continued to walk towards the front gates. "You're doing it Yeager. Just deal with it."

Eren frowned as they exited the boy's dorms. They walked from the large building in the direction of the courtyard, where the main gates were located. They walked in silence, Eren unhappy with the situation he had mistakenly gotten himself in to.

It wasn't long before they had arrived.

"What's wrong Eren?" Jean greeted smugly. "Shouldn't we be the ones that are unhappy."

Everyone ignored Jean. Especially Marco, who just stood off to the side acting as if he didn't know Jean.

Eren walked past grumpily. "Let's go." He mumbled darkly. He could feel the smirk that Annie was sending him burn into the back of his skull.

Armin ran to catch up with him. As soon as the smaller boy fell into step beside him he questioned Eren using a form of communication that nearly died out when the war with Titan began. Armin moved his hands in a way that would seem strange to anybody other than Armin and himself.

" _Are you okay?_ " Armin asked with his hands gracefully.

Eren fumbled with his answer. " _Annie is making me buy her stuff for what happened earlier._ " His hands so far from graceful that it was almost painful.

" _Really?_ " He asked and Eren nodded. " _Are you two dating?_ "

Eren shook his head. " _No!_ " He motioned.

The blond boy responded. " _What do you think of her then?_ "

Eren answered, careful not to mess up. " _She's pretty I guess. And she has awesome techniques. But I only want to be friends. I don't think of Annie romantically, or anyone for that matter. All I want to do is take Titan down._ "

"Will you two stop fidgeting up there!" Reiner yelled, gaining the attention of both Armin and Eren. "It's creepy...

"Yeah..." Connie asked. "What are you two doing with your hands anyways?"

"They're talking to each other." Mikasa sighed angrily.

"Wow really!?" Potato girl chimed in. "It just looks like they're playing with their hands to me."

"What are they saying Mikasa?" Krista asked sweetly.

"No idea." She answered even angrier. "Armin won't teach me and Eren has trouble with it himself."

"Hey!" Eren hollered at his sister. "I'm getting better!"

"It's true." Armin said, trying to keep the peace. "He's come a long way since I first started teaching him."

"Who cares!" Jean interrupted. "Let's drop it. We're here anyways."

He was right. Eren had been so submersed in the conversation that he hadn't realized that they had already arrived. The small town was filled with busy looking people. Men and woman rushed by with groceries or supplies. The metal buildings were sturdy looking painted, using various colors. The many shops were crowded with shoppers, looking for good deals.

"Alright!" Eren yelled with joy as he went to rush into the crowds. However, he felt somebody's foot collide with his shin. This caused him to connect his face with the ground. He heard snorts of laughter from his asshole friends.

"Now Yeager?" Annie spoke up as Eren felt a small foot press against his back painfully. "Did you forget our little deal?"

Eren felt her foot press further and further into his back, causing him to wriggle in pain.

"Gah!" He coughed brutally. "N-No! O-Of coarse n-not Annie!" He coughed out, the pain evident in his voice.

"Good." She answered as she moved her foot and began walking into the crowd. "Let's get moving Yeager."

Eren looked back to see a seething Mikasa being held back by... Well everybody. Eren looked at the furious expression on her face and decided it was best to run away. So he ran to catch up to Annie. And when he did he grabbed her by the wrist and took off, basically dragging the far smaller girl behind him.

"YEAGER!" Annie yelped in surprise as he dragged her.

Eren ran a few blocks before he inevitably stopped. He turned to Annie, who as breathing heavily. She gasped for air.

"Annie?" He spoke up. But Eren wishes he hadn't. As soon as he had spoke Annie's head snapped up to look at him with eyes of fury. She stepped directly in front of him and flipped him on his ass faster than Eren's eyes could register.

"Don't ever do that again!" She warned before turning away from him, a small blush accompanying her spiteful glares. "Now let's go!" She said as she began to walk away from him.

Eren, as fast as he could, got to his feet and ran after her.

* * *

Eren wouldn't say that this was the worst day he'd ever had but he wouldn't say that it was good.

"Hurry up!" Annie ordered as Eren began to lag behind again.

Eren didn't really thing his martial arts teacher was one for shopping but boy had he been wrong. She bought about ten pairs of the exact same sweatshirt she always wore and about twenty t-shirts and tang-tops. He didn't even want to think about the underwear she had made him buy for her. But what had made him shiver were the multiple pairs of steel-toed boots she had bought for his training. And oh god the sweets. So much candy.

And Eren was tired as hell. It wasn't the countless bags either. It was the fact that she had made him follow her around all day. The sun was beginning to set and Annie had the glorious idea to have him carry the bags up the stairs that led to the top of Wall Rose.

As soon as Eren got to the top he set the bags down and sat down. He panted heavily. He glared dangerously as he stared at the wreckage on the other side of the wall. The villages in the distance were nothing but ruins now. All of nature had grown completely wild, growing through cracks in the roads. Crater marks were scattered all over the empty space. The imprints from the explosions, that took place in the attack five years ago, held no life. None able to grow. None able to allow life to enter for more than ten minutes. Do to the severe number of these craters, as well as enemy soldiers, made efforts to retake Wall Maria almost impossible. The sight made him sick, and angry.

"Beautiful." Annie spoke up, breaking the silence. Eren snapped his head in her direction. His eyes wide and angry. He stood up quicker than he though possible and marched towards her. She looked away from what she had been looking at to stare at him approaching her. She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't get the chance. Before she could say anything Eren connected his fist with her cheek. He watched as she was knocked off of her feat, landing on her back a few yards away.

"YOU FIND THIS BEAUTIFUL!?" He roared in protest. He clenched his fist in rage, his already famous temper far past it's breaking point. "You think all this death and destruction is something to call beautiful! If that's the case then you sicken me!"

Annie remained in her position on the ground, her eyes covered by her hair. She made no move to sit up, and no move to speak. But there was no doubt in Eren's mind that he had knocked her out, or even killed her. This made him even Angrier.

"ANSWER ME!" He barked with pure rage.

Annie made in attempt to stand up. She was shaky at first but eventually stood up straight and firm. Her jaw was already beginning to swell up. She held her small hand against her cheek. Her normally fare skin was a blackish-purple. There was pain and hurt in her bright blue eyes, accompanied by a sad frown that took the place of her usually stoic expression.

Eren felt his rage slowly slip away. He unclenched his fists as a pang of guit filled his chest. He looked away, ashamed. "Answer me..." He mumbled out.

"I wasn't talking about the wreckage Eren." She told him, her voice surprisingly soft. This made him feel even guiltier. "I was taking about the sunset. I'm sorry if I mislead you there.'

"You're not the one that should say sorry. I a-" He began.

"Eren. Look at me."

Eren slowly moved his field of vision until she was the center of it. What he saw made his eyes widen.

" _Nice punch Eren... And thanks for calling me pretty..._ " She stated before walking away from him slowly.

 **A/N: Heeeeey... Sorry it's been a while... I hope you like it. Looking for a Beta reader. Also I have a lot planned out but I need more filler chapters if anybody wants me to do a chapter on something. It can revolve around other characters. Not just the main two. So go ahead and ask for stuff. I'm up for side romances. Even one sided stuff. Life Annie X Bertolt one sided. Or Armin X Annie one sided. Or Armin X Mikasa one sided. Or Armin X Eren oneside. Or Even Armin X Bertolt O_o. Is that a thing? Doesn't matter. I'm beginning to drone on and on again. Please review and follow! Bye!**


	6. VI

Eren ran his hand through his greasy brown hair. He stared at the metallic door as he waited for it to open. The hallway he was in was bare and windowless, do to it being slightly underground. The hallway led into the coliseum, where Gladiator Matches were typically held.

It had been almost a full year since Eren had visited the coliseum. The last time was when he had challenged Annie for the title of Second, and lost miserably. Normally a cadet cannot challenge anyone until six months had past. Although Eren had waited an entire year. He remained uncharacteristically patient over the year. Wanting to improve his skills drastically. But he also didn't want to wait to long, and let Reiner and Bertolt graduate into soldiers. He wanted the day of their graduated to be something to remember. After all, they had helped him a lot

He could hear the sounds of cadets cheering for Annie. He could also hear his name being cheered. Not nearly as many people cheering for him, but they were still cheering for him. He had long since discarded the standard military outfit in favor of his training gear, a white t-shirt accompanied by overly baggy jeans.

He wrapped tape around his hands tightly, anxious for his upcoming fight. It was time to prove himself. Prove his strength to everyone out there. To himself. To his master, Annie. He would never admit this to anyone but he has become reliant on Annie throughout the span of one year. No. Reliant wasn't the word. Attached is more fitting.

He was brought back to reality as the metal doorway slid open. He stepped through the doorway, onto the hot sand. He raised his hand in front of him, in attempt to block the sun from his eyes. The cheers grew louder as he stepped into the middle of the large area. It wasn't until he was directly in the center of the circular plain that he realized Annie had been walking towards him. It took her a second longer to reach the center.

As soon as they stood directly in front of each other, Eren smiled at her brightly.

"Hey Annie." He greeted. He stopped momentarily. Contemplating what he should say. "I hope to have a good match with you. And that no matter what happens... We could still be friends. That we could still train together..."

Annie stared at him. She said nothing. It felt like eternity had past until she finally spoke up. "Of course, Yeager." She deadpanned. A small smile graced her lips momentarily. The curve of her lips was gentle. "I'd really miss flooring you."

The green-eyed boy looked at her. She was wearing tight black leggings that gripped her body tightly. He noticed how she wasn't wearing her normal whit hoodie. She instead wore a black t-shirt that gripped her body greedily. He tore his eyes from her body, not wanting to look at her like she was just some piece of meat.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Shadis booming from the speakers. "SILENCE!" He waited until every cadet had shut there mouths. It had become so quiet Eren thought he could hear Annie's heartbeat. A strange cent had filed the air too. Apples? "We are here to witness the Gladiator Match between Cadets Eren Yeager and Annie Leonhardt! In this match Eren will be fighting to regain his title as the top hand to hand combat trainee and to become the second top ranked cadet!" Shadis allowed the crowd to cheer momentarily but continued once they quieted down. "Both Cadets have agreed to a different set of rules, opposed to the regular rules. Normally they'd fight until one fighter is thrown onto his or her back. But today they will fight tell either one of them gives up or looses consciousness! Now..." He paused for a single moment. "BEGIN THE FIGHT!"

Eren and Annie both shook hands. Annie then got into her signature fighting pose. Her hands were raised close to her face, at about eye level. Her right hand was further from her face than her other. She leaned foreword slightly, her left leg positioned in front of the other.

Eren got into his own stance. It looked very similar to Annie's but it wasn't exactly the same. He face his hands in front of him but they were farther away from his face and further from each other. Eren leaned foreword quite a bit more and he was lower to the ground.

Eren was the first to strike. With the hand that was closer to his face, his right, he swung wide, aiming for her face. Annie, unable to sufficiently dodge, blocked with both arms before she got low and countered with a sweeping kick. Eren jumped above her kick, falling to the left sightly. He pressed his left palm against the ground and swung his legs forward, in an attempt to kick her. The small girl hopped back, barely dodging the kick. She got to her feet and backed away even more. Eren had already gotten to his feet.

He stared at Annie intensely. She looked him dead in the eye with an equally intense glare. They weren't friends. Not right now anyways. Right now they were rivals. Both warriors. And it excited him to no end.

This time Annie was the one to rush. Eren waited for her to get closer. Once she had gotten close enough Eren thrust his right fist towards his opponent's face with all of his strength. Annie stopped dead in her tracks then sidestepped to the right so that she had a clear shot at his side. Eren's eyes widened in shock. She lifted her back leg kicked at his right shit., which Eren subconsciously moved foreword when he punched. Eren felt his shin become engulfed in pain. He quickly dropped to one knee, holding his hurt shin. Out of the corner of his eye Eren saw Annie foot land beside him. He then felt the full force of the blonde's kneecap connect with his face.

Eren fell backwards in severe pain. He let out a sharp howl accompanied by a rather loud. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Eren held his face in pain. He could feel his warm blood drip down his face.

"Get up Yeager." Annie instructed him coldly. "You're making a fool of yourself."

Eren got to his feet shakily, the sounds of cheers starting up again as he did so. Once Eren had gotten to his feet he wiped his bloody nose on the collar of his white shirt. "Fuck it..." He muttered as he decided to just remove the blood covered shirt. As he removed the shirt and revealed his well toned body he could hear women from the crowd cheer.

Eren noticed Annie look away. This confused Eren slightly, nonetheless he decided to take this opportunity to attack her. He rushed Annie. She was slightly taken aback, having no time to block the side kick that hit her stomach. She gasped for air and Eren decided to take advantage of the state she was in to uppercut her directly in the chin.

The small girl left the ground, flying back several feet before landing on her upper back with a pronounced thud. "Get up Leonhardt." Eren mocked. "You're making a fool yourself."

Annie grunted as she got to her feet. Eren noticed the enraged look on her face. "Okay Yeager..." She said to him. "Two can play at this game..."

Eren looked at her confused as she grabbed the hem of her shirt. She began to lift her tank top over her head, revealing a black sports bra. The shouts and whistling of approval came from the men in the crowd.. Eren stared at her with a large blush on his face. Her fair skin glistening in the sunlight. He barely noticed her get into her normal stance before she rushed him.

Eren quickly put his arms up. Annie swung her left arm directly at his face. Eren moved his arm to block the hit that never came. He felt the same hand wrap around his arm and the back of his neck. He then saw her other hand meet with the first one. Having put Eren in a lock, Annie leaned foreword and pulled Eren off the ground and slammed him against it.

A soft groan escaped his lips as his back connected to the ground. he felt Annie's lock tighten. He struggled to get out of her lock, failing miserably. He took his left hand and started hammering his fist into Annie's shoulder, in attempt to get her to let go.

"It's no use Yeager!" Eren heard Annie yell. "I've restrained one arm and the other can't get enough force behind it!" She told him.

"Who says I need force." He answered back as he got up with difficulty, picking her up with him. He grabbed her by her leg and put her behind his head, so that his head had lined up with her stomach. He fell backwards, connecting Annie's back with the ground.

The small girl coughed breathlessly. Eren quickly got to his knees and turned towards her in one swift motion. He cocked his arm back before he punched at her face.

Out of breath, Annie rolled away from, barely able to move out of the way his fist. Eren's fist made contact with the hard ground. The small blonde girl got to her feet and panted.

Eren did the same, breathing slightly heavier than the girl in front of him. It was clear that both of them had went all out from the beginning. Neither of them had really expected for their match to last this long.

"Hey Annie..." Eren called out. "Let's forget about all the flashy moves..." He said with a small grin.

"Sure..." She panted. "let's finish this..."

The two rushed each other, Eren throwing the first punched. Annie ducked, uppercutting him in the jaw with her right hand then jabbing him in the gut with her left. Eren took the first punch but clenched his stomach muscles to soften the impact. Eren grabbed Annie's left shoulder to keep her close then started throwing punch after punch with his other hand, all directed towards the small girls face. The petite girl took the first three punches before she put her arms up to block his other hits.

The two stayed in that position for what felt like hours until Annie finally got out of her tough spot. The girl kicked Eren in the shins roughly. This caused some hesitation which she used to grab onto his wrist and his jeans and flipped him over her soldier with little difficulty. His body connected with the ground with a crash. She then moved around him so she was directly in front of him. She grabbed a handful of his hair with her left hand and pulled him up, causing Eren to feel intense pain. Annie then continued by punching him in the face over and over again, throwing a knee to the face here and there.

After at least three repeated minutes of this Eren finally regained some since and began blocking hits and even fighting back. Eren knew at this point he wasn't gonna win, but he wasn't gonna give up so easily.

Annie must have gotten annoyed with his persistence because she had picked him up by the hair and slammed her palm against his face as she pushed him to the ground headfirst with all the strength the obviously tired girl could muster. "THIS ENDS NOW EREN!" He heard Annie yell before he completely blacked out.

* * *

Not to long after Eren returned to consciousness, sightly, with Shadis and a few other familiar faces standing above him.

"Yo! Eren! Wake up!" Reiner said as he slapped his face lightly.

"Reiner don't do that!" Bertolt yelled.

"Yeah you big lug..." Jean tuned in. "The kid just got the shit beat out of him."

"Guys give him room to breathe!" Armin yelled from out of sight.

"Are you okay, Yeager?" Shadis asked calmly.

It was then that Eren had fully slipped into consciousness. The shouts of Annie's names were evident in the large arena. He sat up and gripped his head as pain ran through it.

"Don't rush yourself, Eren..." He heard Jean warn. "Take it easy man..."

"How long was I out?"

"About seven minutes." Reiner answered.

Eren looked past Reiner to see Annie, sitting on the ground, panting heavily. He stood up shakily, much to his friends protests, and walked unsteadily towards the small girl. "Annie." He called out once he was beside her. She looked over to him and the whole crowd quieted down. He extended his hand towards her and flashed her a wide smile. "Good match!"

The pale girl gave him a small grin and gripped his hand. "Good match, Yeager..." She said. The crowd went back into a cheering frenzy.

Eren smiled devilishly as he pulled her to her feet unexpectedly. He then got low to the ground, at about waist level for Annie, and picked her up and hoisting her onto his shoulder so she was sitting there. "Wha-?!" She hollered surprised as she fidgeted. "Put me down!" She ordered.

The crowd cheered louder. Eren began falling to the side slightly, but thankfully Jean ran up to Eren's right and helped support Annie. "Let me help with that." Jean said.

"Wha-? Jean!?" Annie yelled in confusion.

Armin ran up to Eren's other side and wrapped his arm around him to help him stand up. "I got you Eren..." He grunted.

Reiner and Bertolt then came from behind and grabbed Annie's wrists, forcing her arms into the air as if she was cheering, much to Annie's many protests. "Put me down!" She yelled. The boys laughed then gave a large cheer.

* * *

Eren sat in the infirmary. The doctors had told him that he had a concussion, two damaged ribs, a sprain wrist and a broken nose. He looked at his reflection in the little hand mirror. He frowned as he looked at the purple bruises around his eyes and the bandage on his nose.

Eren had learned that his opponent, and friend, had a single broken rib, a measly black eye, and she had dislocated her shoulder.

Reiner walked up to Eren, with Bertolt not to far behind. "Hey man." He called.

"Hey, Reiner. Bertolt." Eren greeted. He then realized that they weren't in there trainee gear anymore. "You two heading out?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah..." Bertolt answered timidly.

"We'll be heading off in a few minutes." The tall blond continued. "Just wanted to say goodbye." The two clasped hands together.

"Save some titan bastards for me." Eren told him. "And don't die, man. That goes to you too, Bertolt."

Bertolt smiled and nodded. Reiner laughed. "No promises on leaving any for you!" He said loudly before being shushed by one of the nurses. Reiner gave the man a sorry before he turned back to Eren. "And you don't have to worry about us Eren... Cya man..." the taller man said to him.

"Cya on the battlefield boys..." Eren told them and the two began to walk away.

"Eren..." He heard the tallest boy say. Eren looked up at him to see that he had stopped in his tracks. "Take good care of Annie..." He instructed before he walked away.

Eren was incredibly confused. 'What did that mean...?' he asked himself.


End file.
